


A Swan-Mills Family

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Regina and Emma have been married for a while now.They have a wonderful son named Henry, and a new daughter named Belle.I don't know what I'm doing.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Swan-Mills Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I begin, I just want to note that this is my first SwanQuenn fic. I usually write RedBeauty. 
> 
> Yeah. Enjoy!

“Miss Swan, Miss Mills, are you ready?” A man was smiling brightly at the two women from across the desk. “Are you ready to adopt your daughter?”

Emma and Regina looked at each other. They had been waiting for this day for a long time. When the two met, Emma was already pregnant with Henry, and by the time their son was two, Emma and Regina were already married. That was seven years ago. Now, Henry was getting lonely, and he didn’t have many friends at school. So his moms began looking to adopt another child.

She was twelve years old, with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair. Her name most definitely suited her. Belle. Orphaned at six, the girl had been in and out of foster homes for half of her life. Emma saw something in the girl that reminded her of herself. 

They were ready. They had been ready. The two women nodded, gripping each other's hand. Emma took the pen and signed her name at the bottom of the document, before handing the pen to her wife, smiling warmly. Regina printed her name much neater than the blonde, but she did it quickly, and her hand shook with excitement. 

Regina exhaled when she finally capped the pen, her shaking making it hard. The man smiled at them. “Alright! You’re all good to go!” He clapped his hands together. Regina and Emma turned back to each other. They couldn’t wait to get Belle -their daughter- home.

~ 

Regina gripped the hand of a nervous preteen. They were standing just outside of the mayor's house. She smiled down at Belle, who looked nervous. “Hey, Belle. Wanna go into your new house?”

“What if I mess something up?” The brunette asked quietly. “I don’t want to go back there.” Emma knew what she meant. The blonde bent over to get to her new daughter's height.

“Belle.” Emma said softly, and the girl turned towards her. “This isn't like the system. We’re not some fosters.” She smiled.

“You’re part of the family, dear.” Said Regina, who squeezed Belles hand. Belle nodded. She smiled, happy to be somewhere where she hoped she would stay for at least a little bit. Emma turned the doorknob and opened the door, gesturing Regina and Belle inside.

Belle had been to the Swan-Mills house before, but I had never felt like this. Now it kind of felt like home. There was a patter of footsteps as a ten-year-old boy ran down the stairs. Henry launched himself at his new sister, enveloping her in a hug.

“You’re here!” He said excitedly. He was happy to be getting an older sister. “Are you my sister now, Belle?” Henry looked up at the brunette hopefully. She smiled down at him, and returning his hug, she nodded. “Yay!” Henry shouted. 

Emma and Regina watched as their two children were hugging, and Henry led Belle upstairs. Regina wiped away a tear, Emma would never let her live it down if she was caught crying, she had to keep her semi-rough exterior. 

Emma turned towards her wife. “Regina? Think we should follow them?” Emma asked Regina with a warm smile. Her cheeks were wet, this day was sentimental for the whole family. Regina nodded, and held hands with her wife, who led her upstairs after Henry and Belle.

Henry was showing Belle her new room. There was a bed in one corner, and a desk in the other. Emma and Regina thought that they could decorate the room after they learned more about Belle's interests. Against one wall, was a bookcase lined with a bunch of fiction books. Belle was standing in front of it, just staring.

When Emma and Regina entered the room, Belle turned to them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything.” She managed out before she hiccupped. Regina and Emma came over and wrapped Belle in a warm hug, which Henry joined.

Belle had never had a family before, at least not one that treated her like this. Before her parents died, her mom wasn’t around much, and her father was abusive. Emma and Regina knew this, and were careful to be gentle with the girl, who was still wounded from her past. 

Besides that, since she had got in the system, Belle hadn’t had her own room, so this was all new to her. She was surprised that she would be living in such a big house with such nice people and so many books. 

She loved how caring Emma and Regina were, although the two did have their differences, Emma was carefree and enthusiastic, while Regina was much more refined. And she was excited to have a brother like Henry, who was energetic and fun.

Regina was the first to back out of the hug. “Dinner.” She said. “We need to eat. Does pizza sound good, everyone?” The rest of the family agreed, it was getting late, and because of earlier exciting and happy events in the day, no one really felt like making anything. “Alright.”

As she walked out of the room, Emma winked at Belle. “Y’know, Gina doesn’t usually do hugs. I think she might like you.” Belle giggled.

“I heard that, Miss Swan!” Regina called from the hallway. 

“Oh, great. She’s back to calling me Miss Swan.” Emma rolled her eyes and grinned at Belle and Henry. “‘Kay, kids. What do you say we go downstairs and kick Regina’s ass at Monopoly?” They had played the game one of the first times they had spent together, and they had discovered that Belle was amazing at the game, beating even Regina, who was the family's reigning champion. 

Belle nodded and Henry bolted out the door. Belle followed him, and Emma put a hand on her shoulder as she too followed.

**Author's Note:**

> More? 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, it means a lot!
> 
> Love you all, mates.


End file.
